Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image capturing apparatuses, manufacturing methods thereof, and cameras.
Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric conversion portion is typically thinner in back-side illumination image capturing apparatuses than in front-side illumination image capturing apparatuses, and thus light incident on the image capturing apparatus can be insufficiently absorbed by the photoelectric conversion portion, resulting in some of that light passing through the photoelectric conversion portion. Mixing of colors can occur between pixels in the case where the light that has passed through the photoelectric conversion portion is reflected by a wiring layer or the like and reaches the photoelectric conversion portions of other pixels. In order to prevent the mixture of colors, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-177704 proposes a structure in which a cylindrical metal layer is disposed above the photoelectric conversion portion with a gate insulation film provided therebetween. Light that has passed through the photoelectric conversion portion and advanced to an inner side of the cylindrical metal layer is reflected by the side surfaces of the metal layer.